


Kitten (Phan)

by Bianca010



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca010/pseuds/Bianca010
Summary: Dan is a kitty.As a matter of fact, Phil's kitty.A story where Dan almost always has a fake tail and ears, and is also accidentally always adorable.Also, Phil is hot, and kind. At least that's what Dan's says.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to make a Phan fanfiction for a while now, my time has come! Here ya go!~

Dan's P.o.v

"Daniel, it's time to get up sweetie!" I heard a shout from downstairs as I opened my eyes.

"Okay, mum!" I responded back, my voice groggy from sleep.

I sat up and sighed, as I reached for my cat ears and tail. Another day without a master.

I glanced at my ears and tail, hugged by my hands.

They were white, my tail having a spot of gray on the start of it, and my ears only having one gray spot that was on the tip of it, on my right ear.

I sat up, and put them on, ears first and then tail; which was actually a belt with a tail attached that you just buttoned on.

I glanced at the time: 6:00, the blindly, red numbers glared at me.

Damn, why'd mum wake me up so early?

"Mum, there better be a good reason as to why you woke me up!" I suddenly shouted, the silence breaking.

"Well, don't you want to be up early? Besides, you've been waking up way too late, now get your ass up!" She replied, her sweet tone changing.

"Alright, alright, I got it, geez..." I mumbled under my breath, my eyes glaring at the floor.

I walked towards the bathroom, entering, and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste. 

I squirted (cringe) some toothpaste on my toothbrush before roughly brushing my teeth.

I glanced towards the shower, remembering how I had showered the night before, so another shower was unnecessary.

I spat out the excess toothpaste and rinsed my mouth clean with water.

I stared towards my reflection, brown eyes, ugly naturally curly hair, and face full of flaws.

Then I glanced up and softly smiled: my ears.

Every time I wore my ears and tail I smiled, it made me feel adorable, pretty, and joyful.

Sadly, I couldn't always wear my ears and tail, like in public, unless I wanted to get weird glances.

I sighed again, before quickly shutting my eyes and turning on the water, I filled up my conjoined hands with water as I carefully wet my face; didn't want to get water on the floor, I don't want to clean up later.

"Daniel James Howell, get your ass down here!" My mum shouted.

"Breakfast is ready!" Her tone suddenly changed, sounding as sweet as honey.

"I'm coming! Jesus, woman, don't rush me! Ugliness is easy, but decent isn't!" I exclaimed in response.

"Ugh, honey, I've told you! We all know you're ugly, don't flaunt it around, you know that's rare in our family!" 

Ouch, you know you're ugly when your own mother tells you that you are. Doesn't help that the rest of my family are fucking models. 

I rolled my eyes at my thoughts, and stared at my reflection for a split second before leaving.

"Don't stare at ugly too long or you'll catch it!" That's what mum says. Too bad I already had it.

I quickly changed my clothes as I entered my room, grabbing anything near me. Not like it's any other color than black.

Unlike my ears and tail, which I got when I wasn't a depressed emo.  Now, I'm too attached to them to get new ones. I really should, the headband, which the ears are attached to, have old stains that I can't  wash out anymore. Oh well, procrastination is gonna stop me anyway.

I walked down the stairs, taking slow reluctant steps.

"Ah, there you are! We were waiting Daniel!" My mum said, exasperated.

I turned my head towards her, seeing my whole family at the table, looking moody and starving.

"Now come on boy, sit down, your Papa is staving." My dad said, his eyes crinkled from smiling and softened, as they landed on me.

I smiled.

I love my dad, he's amazing, and funny. The greatest dad in the world.

"Alrighty, captain." I said, a cheesy smile gracing my face. 

I heard a snort, and I turned towards the noise.

My brother, Adrian, was covering his mouth, his eyes screwed up as I saw the tears form hidden laughter in the corner of his eyes. 

Finally, as I stared at him, my eyes unblinking like that of an owl, he snapped.

I could hear his laughter echo throughout the house, it's familiar sounding bouncing off the walls hitting my ears.

In his fit of laughter he opened his mouth as if to say something but the laughter was too much to handle, and he just couldn't say it.

After what seemed like years later, he finally toned down enough to speak, before saying, "God you're so lame, Dan."

I flipped him off and opened my mouth about to shout a specific curse word towards him, but a knock interrupted me.

My mother shot a death glare at us as a way of saying 'keep it together or I'll yell your ear off later'. 

She stood up, and gracefully walked towards the door, her lady-like manners presenting themselves already.

She opened the door before releasing a sigh of relief at whoever she saw, "Oh, thank God, I thought it was someone important."

She quickly let them inside, shutting the door as they walked in.

My eyes lit up as I saw who it was, Phil.

"Oh, hey, Phil!~" I happily chirped towards him, my smile reaching my eyes.

"Hey, Dan!" He suddenly paused, and gave me a full body checkout.

I blushed, my face turning fifty shades of red, as he fully scanned my body up and down. 

"Why are you wearing ears, and a tail?"

Crap, I forgot about them, damn me and getting used to things!


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's P.o.v

Damn, Dan looks adorable wearing those cat ears and tail, if only he wore that everyday.

"Um, well, you see..." Dan paused, stumbling on his words.

"It's his Halloween costume, he's just trying it out, ya know, day before Halloween and all." Adrian, his brother, explained, sharing quick glances with Dan, who looked relieved. 

"Well, anyways, are you gonna change? Not that you don't look adorable, but people will stare, ya know." I said, examining his body, raking my eyes up and down.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I'll be right back!" 

Dan said, already running up the stairs, taking two to three at a time. I don't know why, we weren't in any rush, at least I wasn't.

Dan's P.o.v

I ran up the stairs and inside my still open room, hurriedly shutting the door with a loud 'slam!'.

I was huffing and blushing wildly, I mean it's not everyday that you get complimented by your crush, especially someone as handsome as Phil.

I sighed, sliding down the door, my body making a quiet 'thud!' sound, as I sat down.

Woah, that was close, he almost saw me blushing, that would've been awkward to explain.

I'd probably embarrass myself when he would ask, 'Hey Dan, why are you blushing?', 'Oh no reason Phil, I just like you a shit ton and I couldn't help but blush when you complimented me'. 

Wouldn't that just go great... it's not like I could lie, I was never very good at lying.

"Dan, are you ready yet?" Phil shouted from downstairs.

Shit, I forgot, ugh, time to take off my treasured and precious ears and tail.

I got up, pouting, although no one could see, and reluctantly grabbed my ears and tail making sure to carefully placing them on my night stand.

Ok Dan, time to be a man!

With unwavering determination set in my eyes, I went out of the room, making sure to close it this time, unhesitatingly descending down the stairs.

"Ah, there you are Dan! Come on let's go, and hurry its already getting dark!" Phil said, turning around and opening the door, giving me a clear view of his sleek, black car.

It was practically glowing, the black sparkling from the light reflecting off of it. The windows seemed transparent, cleaned almost to a point where it looked like there was nothing there, no doubt due to Phil's obsessive cleaning habit. 

Phil walked towards it, opening the car door for me and walked around to open the car door for himself, sitting on his white leather seats, to say the least, he looked fucking hot.

"Come on Dan, lets go." Phil said turning towards me, before starting the engine as it purred to life.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming!" I nervously said, blushing from being caught staring and day dreaming.

I fast walked to the car, 'cause fuck running, and carefully got inside. I've been in too many accidents that I can say, I can destroy anything, and everything with a single touch.

I had just barely closed the door, when Phil suddenly started to drive, my body vearing to the front in surprise. I guess he really is in a rush, I mean I understand, he's afraid of the dark, especially night time.

"So, anyways, Dan, what's with the cat ears and tail? I've seen you wear them even when it's not Halloween..."

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm swapped with school work. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
